All Mixed Up
by bad.at.creative.names
Summary: What were to happen if Maximum Ride was born with her wings, along with her younger twin brother Dylan? What if Dr.M was the 'mad scientist' and Jeb was the vet? Are Max and Dylan really special, or just a mistake made by her mother before she found out she was pregnate? Eventual FAX.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do **__**not**__** own Maximum Ride, because I'm not JP. But, I do wish (with all my heart) that I did. And will someone tell me if I have severe grammatical errors and/or I suck at the details...in the form of...reviews?**_

* * *

PROLOGUE:

* * *

She carefully implanted the delicate string of avian DNA into the human embryo. This mix would be a mix of myioborus pictus and homosapian, painted redstart and human. Of course the doubts from coworkers and superiors, even her own husband, almost convinced her to stop the quest for a new, perfect human, in the beginning. But, now, it only spurred her on.

She impatiently brushed back some of her dark, wavy brown hair from her face. Perhaps it needed a cut, but her mother had always told her that long hair complimented her high cheek bones,small nose, and 'warm chocolate-brown eyes'-her husbands words, and...she just liked it.

She checked the microscope, looked away, and then did a double-take. While she was lost in her thoughts, the avian string successfully merged with the embryo! Her eyes widened, she thought it might work, but she wasn't completely sure, she thought maybe a couple of trials and errors, then she would succeed! Not on the first try though!

Now she needed a backup plan. Something to ensure that in the future, the embryo would absolutely be completely evolved, not a half-developed, tortured soul. She could...put the DNA in...a...food? Yes! A fruit...a...a...banana!

She quickly started spinning around, flitting from station to station, and prepping necessary equipment. First she tidied up station one by; putting the embryo up safely, making notes in her journal, cleaning supplies, and lastly, putting her findings on a secure hard drive. Next she prepped station two; disinfecting the table, getting the fruit, (one for her snack, and one for the experiment,) and getting the supplies.

Her mind was set on injecting the peel that would, according to her hypothesis, allow the DNA to be absorbed, how long and if it would work were the things she didn't know.

She injected the banana, then a few minutes later, started to peel it, lost in thought.

To this day, she doesn't know that the banana altered the genetic compound of the twins developing inside if her...yet.

* * *

**_Sorry if it isn't that long, I posted this from my phone, and I couldn't check the length._**


	2. Chapter 2

I pushed up and down with my wings, allowing me to halfway hover in one place, (I still moved up and down by a couple feet.) "Dyl, you ready for a race?"

He sighed, he knew I was going to win, I always do. "Why not." Dylan flipped his blond, with some brown, hair out of his face, so I could see his clear blue eyes.

I know what you're thinking, but it isn't like that he's my brother. Got it? We're twins. I have shoulder length blond-with-brown hair, like Dylan's, but my eyes are a deep brown. We're both pretty tall, and we have wings of course. Mutations...yay! (Sarcasm)

"On your mark..."

I smirked, I had this in the bag. I angled my primary feathers, so I would move forwards a little.

"Getsetgo!" I rocketed forward, and he thought he was going to throw me off by speaking really fast. I strained my wings as far as they could, trying to get that untouchable thing to turn on inside. My hair streamed behind me, but I was close to the finish line, and I hadn't broken through the barrier yet.

I had just started to slow down when I was jerked forward by wings pushing faster. The world was blurring by underneath me, I needed to slow down, now!

I focused my sacred raptor vision on the ground below me, only to discover that my beloved Colorado forest had melted away, turning into a flat and barren landscape. This triggered a sudden stop, it was so supprising, it wrenched my wings.

Where the heck am I anyways?

I slowly lowered myself to the ground while constantly scanning the immediate area for any signs of humanity. A sign. I needed a sign to tell me were I was.

Stupid inability to find a freakin- Oh. Arizona. I was in Arizona?!

* * *

The next town was several miles away and was so run down it had a _payphone._

Dylan picked up on the first ring, in fact, it was only a half ring before my poor ear was assaulted by the ramblings of an overprotective younger brother.

"...thought you were dead, or going to die!" (I zoned in on the last part.)

"Thanks for your overenthusiastic support, brother. Nice to know that you trust me in completely insane amounts."

"Watch it Max! It sounds like you're oozing sarcasm again, and you don't want to have to clean in up do you?"

"Whatever," I mumble, "I'm in Arizona, coming back now."

"Kay, be sa-"

"Excuse me, miss? If you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

I turn around quickly to see a old man in his late fifties or early sixties, I presume. His hair, was thinning, and he had this huge bald spot on the top of his head. Paired with his pot belly, plaid shirt, and cowboy boots, he could be the perfect image of the typical southern grandpa. "Not a problem, and I'm Sylvia, nice to meet you, sir." The lie flows smoothly off my lips as I discretely hang up the phone, ending my call.

"Do you need some help?" I started to notice this weird gleam in his eyes, like he had just achieved the most difficult task. I didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

**_Hello_ people! It's not much longer, but I feel like it's going pretty well. I don't generally cuss, and I'm going to keep it that way. Also NO MATTER WHAT I will post chapters, no review quotas for me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. (Sorry I forgot to do that last chapter.)**

**Oh! And before I forget, Fridays. Fridays are the days that I will update. It may be really early or late, just watch for the chapters!**

* * *

The old man touched my arm, and this sense of foreboding washed over me like a wave. I shifted my arm out of reach, and not very subtle either. His eyes flashed black then settled back into the brown from before, he smiled 'reassuringly.' I couldn't stop my eyes from widening, though. He saw and I knew I was screwed.

He sprang at me, covering my mouth with his hand and wrapping his arm around my stomach. Adrenaline poured into my veins, my heart started pounding, and my hands started sweating profusely. I admit it, I was scared, actually, terrified. Within seconds, my instincts kicked in, quite literally too. I kicked backwards and hit his...um...lower region, causing him to immediately let go. I fell forward out of the possibly deadly embrace, and crawled out of range.

I pushed myself up to my feet while turning around to keep the guy in my line of sight. This wasn't right. I couldn't fi-

He appeared right in my face, materializing from his nose outwards. He was so close i could see each individual nose hair. Gross, yuck, etc.

When my reflexes kicked in a full second later, I jumped up, supernaturally of course, and snapped out my wings, pushing down hard, rising a good thirty feet total. Sadly, he could jump as high as I, and he grabbed my left ankle. Liquid fire quickly spread throughout my body, sending me into a panicked haze. Everything slowed down as my mind sped up. My thoughts were more clear and precise, I had to dislodge his grip before he dragged me down.

In extra-slow motion, I swung my leg back, winding up power, and then I let it loose, sending it forward so hard his nose caved in and his head snapped back. A deep, sickening crack echoed through the atmosphere as he fell the twenty feet to the ground. The old man landed with a hollow thud.

I waited a good five minutes before I slowly lowered myself to the dry dirt. I had scratches from his fingernails from my calf and downwards, and my clothes were dirty from falling. And these were my favorite jeans!

The entire time he didn't move a centimeter, it made me suspicious. Full of trepidations, I stepped closer. He wasn't breathing. He wasn't breathing because his neck was bent at an awkward angle and his nose was shoved into his face, bits of bone clearly were lodged in his brain.

I slapped a hand over my face to muffle a sob. I killed a man. Now, granted, it was a man, or a pathetic excuse for a human being, I didn't know, but I took a life. I killed a man. I looked desperately up at the clear and sunny day.

The air was dry and hot, but devoid of any pollution do to the fact that there was no one around. Every step scuffed up more sand, and the glare was just about blinding. But, it was a nice, ordinary day that I didn't need to kill a man on...was it a Tuesday? Well, Tuesdays are now officially more sucky than Monday.

_The sky shouldn't be so blue, _I thought to myself, _because blue promotes peace and serenity. Not death and violence._

It was apparently the wrong thought though because I could feel the hysteria rising back up again. _Relax. Think. Breathe. He attacked first, it was self-defense._

_No blood. No people. That's good. I can clean up this mess and get home._

I glanced at the carcass, estimating the weight. _I could dump the body in a forest or somethin'._

At this thought, I felt myself change. Something broke inside, like the glass in a glow stick, except my result didn't, well...glow. I grew and withered at the same time. Exit friendly, kind Max, stage left. Enter sarcastic, mean Max, stage right.

Now, about that body...

* * *

**Guess what! I got views from people in Canada, Australia, and the U.K.! Whoop! Whoop! Keep reading guys. Every Friday I'll try to post a new chapter, or earlier, more than likely earlier. **

**If you couldn't tell before Max was nothing like in the book. Don't worry, this changes her, now real Max comes! Whoop! Whoop! **

**-¡might have had a tad much chocolate!-**


	4. Chapter 4

I collapsed by the front door of my house exhausted. The whole Arizona to Colorado was finally over. The body was at some construction site awhile back, and the 'crime scene' altered accordingly.

* * *

_The corpse was practically pulling me out of the sky it was so heavy. Fall a few feet, flap and raise about a foot, drop a couple of feet, and remember to flap. I continued this pattern for a few hundred miles._

_The site was perfect. Deserted, but fairly new so they'd be back. Cluttered enough to easily fake a murder. And, finally, lots of people to blame it on. (A not so sincere apology to the guy's life I ruined.)__Metal skeletons of buildings and projects dotted the landscape. Conveniently, all the tools were stored in an unlocked shed. Apparently trespassers weren't an issue._

_I landed, panting heavily as I shrugged the guy off my back. Before I knew it, I'd snatched some guy's working gloves, slipped them on, and opened the storage house looking for a shovel._

Hammer. Screwdriver. Nails, useful._ (I pocketed those.) _Gloves. Finally, shovel.

_I quickly rushed to start digging. I would need to get home soon, but...the guy. He had no contusions from a shovel, the police would find that suspicious. I faced the body and raised the shovel._

_Crack!_

_The shovel slammed into his face. If he was faking before, he sure as heck wasn't now._

_Crack!_

_This time it smashed into his rib cage, cracking a few bones._

_I glanced at the ground. Time to dig. For real._

* * *

Dylanhad peeked his head out the door and gathered me up and into the house by the time I was done thinking.

"Max! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just _dandy._" I muttered, sarcastically, if you couldn't tell.

He flinched a little, and his blue eyes filled with hurt before he blinked away his emotions. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"What's your problem?!" He basically shouted at me.

"Besides the fact that I accidentally killed a man, nothing. Nothing at all." I replied sweetly. He relaxed before he caught the part about killing, then he tensed back up.

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was opening and closing like fish out of water does. Even though it breathes with gills. I think...

I shook my head, no time for fish thoughts. I stood up and said, "Yeah, broke his neck and shoved his nose into his skull at the same time." I paused than added, "And hit him with a shovel and buried him." An after thought.

I slumped in the chair that Dylan dumped me in. If possible, his eyes got wider. Idiot brothers and their incapability to understand a girl's feelings. He didn't even try to make me feel better! Heck, he didn't even ask me a question after I told him. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. "You know, one sided conversations don't work very well. Some scientists even tested it." I cupped my hand beside my mouth, like the kids telling a secret do. "Not so good results."

I snapped my fingers in his face. His vacant stare was starting to tick me off. His eyes snapped to mine and narrowed.

"A: Don't snap your fingers at me. B: You discovered a power, killed someone, hid the body, flew back, and didn't stop by mexico to grab me **any** tacos?"

I grinned. Who couldn't listening to that question? I take back that idiot brother thing.

I mock bowed, "Only you, Sir, are a master at diffusing palpable tension." He rolled his eyes, accepting my nonverbal apology. "Anyways I'm beat, school is tomorrow, I smell awful-"

"You got that right!"

"Awful, so I'm gonna shower and go to bed."

"Fine. I'll make breakfast in the morning."

"Dylan, I wasn't going to make that an option... Unless of course you want black toast, black eggs, and black bacon?"

He gasped dramatically while grasping his chest. Hehe. Gasping and grasping. Hehe. They...never mind. "You wouldn't dare!"

I rolled my eyes and played along, "I dare." He was worried about me people. This just how he copes. Acting. Ugh.

"Really, I stink,"

"You just figured that out?"

I continued like he **didn't **rudely interrupt, "and I am going to take a shower, and go to bed. Now. Oh! And don't tell Dad!" I shouted the last part as I walked down the hallway.

* * *

**oh my gosh guys! I didn't realize it was Friday. I mean, I knew it was Friday, but I didn't at the same time. You know?**

**Well, I need a favor. I don't really know if I should continue this story. I like it, but I'm not sure it's any good. So please, if you want me to continue, review, PM, I don't care. (Just don't stalk me...) ONE review/PM is all it takes to save this innocent story's life!**

**(Actress4TheLord and shiver282 are discluded from this plea because they'be already reviewed.)**

**Thanks! Come again,**

** . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Grrrr... The thing-a-ma-bobber deleted the last part I wrote. (My name) I mean who signs off as " . " *light bulb* I COULD DO THAT! THAT COULD BE MY THING! " . "**

**I like it already. *massive grin***

**And, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm not JP. Unless I am, but I'm not. Am I?**

* * *

A slight pain radiated from my nose, just stopping enough not to hit my eye, but it still bothered me.

I wearily cracked open my eye to gaze at my alarm clock. It was across the room, so I wouldn't roll over and smash it to smithereens, like I used to. I went through so many clocks. I even had to restock my emergency supply it got so bad. (Just don't ask. I don't have time to explain the stash.)

**2:17 a.m.**

I groaned, massively upset, yet relieved. Upset that I woke up and relieved that I still had time to sleep. Thank the good Lord that I fall asleep quickly unlike some people I know, namely Dylan. Seven more hours...wait, no, five and a half. Stupid school. I just couldn't figure out why my nose was throbbing, that is until I realized I was breathing through my mouth... Because my face was smushed (or smooshed, however you weird people say it) into the pillow.

"Ghhagh!" I cried from the floor while clutching my face.

Only I could roll off the bed in some weird way, almost breaking just about everything on my face. I call it, hands down.

I shoved myself off the ground and across my room. I don't know why I painted my room dark blue instead of leaving it white. It would've been less dark, then I might not have to worry about braking an ankle over one of my many piles in the 'No Man's Land.' I also could've kept my room cleaner, but, in all honesty, who actually completes their new year's resolutions?

I fumbled with the stupid door handle while impatiently pushing my long, dirty blond hair from my face.

_Open already! I need to eat ice cream while Dylan is asleep!_

(Ever since Dyl and I first had ice cream, he has had this strong need to eat the frozen delicacy with me. And he only lets me get vanilla. Vanilla. Not chocolate with brownie fudge chunks. Vanilla.)

I got so annoyed that I basically ripped the door off its hinges. My now permanently disfigured door swung open eerily, and I cautiously stepped into the hallway.

Peaking my head in Dylan's room, I saw him snoring like a chain saw. Good. Continuing down the hall, I head for Dad's room. He should know about the door if hes awake. Empty.

That should've been the first warning.

* * *

**i just realized something important. I should post on saterdays. Don't bite my head off just yet! Because, then I'll have mor time to make a longer, better chapter. (This one is short, filler-y) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys. I can't think of anything, and it's not that big of a loss. I'm stopping the story, if you want it PM me.**


	7. Notice

**To: Cyborg**

**From: pain**

**I don't get snarky, I get sarcastic and mean. Big difference.**

* * *

**In other news...**

**I NEED HELP! If you have an idea for future happenings (it doesn't even need to be for next chapter. It could be way later and your idea will give me a goal to work to) tell me! Review or PM.**


	8. Another ExplanationApology

**Dear People,**

**Thank you Guest! She/He/Other gave me an idea. Sadly, I'm going to have to start the story over, but I will make it better. I'll post the new story soon. Title ideas?**

**P.S. The 'Other' is for the extremely smart animals that I _know _roam the world wide web.**

**From,**

**-pain-**


End file.
